The present invention relates to integrated circuit devices, and more particularly to burn-in and test equipment used during the manufacture of integrated circuit devices.
Operational Life Tests (OLTs) provide measures of the reliability of integrated circuit devices (ICs). An OLT achieves this by continually exercising a component such as an IC, or a plurality of components simultaneously. OLTs also include testing in a chamber having a controlled environment, with instrumentation controlled to simulate use by a customer.
During operational life testing a plurality of semiconductor devices are mounted on burn-in boards which are interconnected for operation in either series or parallel depending on the test to be performed. While the devices are being electrically tested, the temperature within the chamber is cycled to simulate temperature cycling experienced by the devices during normal use. It has been found that with operational life testing infant mortality rates can be determined, which aids in avoiding early failures in the field. Additionally, reliability problems can be dealt with by component xe2x80x9cburn-inxe2x80x9d which includes testing the devices at increased temperature to induce infant mortality failures at the factory.
The concept of burn-in is a method for screening out early failures in a group of devices prior to their introduction into general service by a customer. The burn-in process involves time as an important factor since the elements to be tested are monitored for failure either continuously or at a predefined time sequence. A goal with respect to burn-in is to provide an adequate burn-in period to detect infant mortals while testing devices no longer than necessary.
The controls of typical burn-in systems are interconnected with large cables from their power supplies. The cables are difficult to connect and contribute to large, heavy equipment. Repairing the equipment can be a complex process because of the complex designs of typical testing and burn-in equipment. Typical testing equipment requires a number of power supplies to test the large number of device under test boards loaded into the environmental chamber (oven).
A modular semiconductor component testing device comprises an environmental chamber, a circuitry chamber separated from the environmental chamber by an insulated wall, a power supply chamber, a direct current (DC) power supply in the power supply chamber for supplying a first voltage, first amperage power signal or source, and a power bar connected to the power supply which receives the power source from the power supply. The testing device further comprises a zone board electrically connected to the DC power supply through the power bar and receives the power source through the power bar. A slot board is housed in the circuitry chamber and is electrically connected to the zone board. The slot board receives the power source from the zone board and a DC to DC power converter on the slot board lowers the first voltage to a second voltage and raises the first amperage to a second amperage. A device under test (DUT) board is housed in the environmental chamber and is connected through the insulated wall to the slot board and receives the second voltage and amperage from the slot board.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear from the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.